Sontails: Raindrops Falling
by Felix Spitz
Summary: After Sonic takes Tails to Studiopolis for his birthday, the two must settle their evergrowing feelings for the other.


RAINDROPS FALLING

By Felix

The air was flowing, a cold, brisk air penetrated the faces of two young boys. The smaller one clenched in discomfort, cringing as he felt the sting of the air, attempting to shield himself with one of his two tails.

This boy was named Miles "Tails" Prower, an engineering genius to say the least. Next was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, whose namesake means more than it does on face value.

The cobalt hedgehog only slightly retailiated against the bitter winds of North Mobius, slithering its way down the continent like a serpant writhing towards their prey.

The hedgehog had a surprise ready for the orange tinted fox, he was ready to celebrate Miles' birthday, and he had plans to take him somewhere special.

Sonic's humble abode stood behind the two boys, illuminating light which penetrated the cold darkness.

"You ready?" Said Sonic, patting his back.

"Sonic, c'mon. You know I'm not going to climb onto your bac-"

Tails was cut off by his own thoughts, recalling the dreams and pent up emotions that had plagued him for months now.

It started with a strange feeling surfacing in Tails whenever he was around Sonic, slowly escalating as time went on. In the beginning it was just a slight discomfort, which eventually turned into light-headedness, which eventually turned into complete stuttering.

Tails had yet to tell Sonic of his feelings towards him, scared of his reaction.

"He could have any girl he wants, why would he want me?" Tails thought, slightly frowning.

Sonic was never the romantic type, he'd always kept himself distant from those who loved him, Tails was scared Sonic might react similarly to him.

"Better to try and fail than to not try at all," Tails thought, thinking of the kind words from his father before he was abandoned.

The abandonment had always been something Sonic was iffy with talking about, knowing it's a very sensitive topic. Sonic had never had parents, but that didn't bother him, as he never knew what it was like to have them. However, Tails did know what it was like, making it a somewhat depressing subject.

Tails had looked up to Sonic like a brother for a very long time, so the slow shift into romantic attraction was a confusing and self-hating one.

All of these things were swirling around in the fox's mind, consuming him, preventing him from thinking clearly, that was until he felt the gloved hands of Sonic grab him by the waist.

"C'mere, if you won't get on, I'll force you," Said Sonic, a smirk appearing on his face as he placed Tails on his back.

"Hold on tight," He said, prompting Tails to clench to Sonic's waist.

As Sonic revved up his trademarked Peel Out, Tails subconciously wrapped his twin tails around Sonic, holding on tight.

After releasing, Sonic dashed off into the night, eager to reach their destination. Sonic was growing impatient, he made a quick boost as he ran, making sure not to disturb too many people. The world became a blur, a mixture of teals and blacks smudged across the two friends' vision. Tails became scared, and grabbed onto Sonic tighter, resting his head on Sonic's shoulder.

"I shouldn't like this, this is wrong," Thought Tails, but he felt comfortable, he felt safe.

Conflicting thoughts melted away once more as the warm comfort of Sonic relaxed him, easing the fox of his worries and troubles.

Sonic screeched to a halt, prompting Tails to let go of the hedgehog, but he didn't.

"Tails? Hop off, we're here," Said Sonic, snapping Tails back into reality.

Tails loosened his grip on Sonic before hopping off, slightly blushing as he did so.

"Sorry," Tails stuttered, hoping the darkness would cover his red-stained muzzle.

Sonic was unsure of how he felt, especially towards women. He always thought it was just a disliking of the women where he lived, but that slowly melted away as he caught himself glaring at men more and more. One who he gazed at particularly was Tails, hypnotized by the fox's two tails, dancing together as he did his daily activities.

Doubt filled Sonic's mind, he always thought he was straight, he always thought he really did like women. The final breaking point was when he walked in on Tails exiting the shower, he was without a towel wrapped around his waist, and Sonic noticed.

Sonic quickly slammed the door shut before running to the living room, unsure of how he felt towards the situation.

"Why did I keep looking, what just happened?" Thought Sonic, confused.

Tails was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, hands over his head as a million thoughts swirled around in his mind.

"Why did he keep looking?"

"Did he like it?"

"If he did, why did he run away?"

"If you stay on my back all night, you'll miss what I wanted to show you," Said Sonic, gazing at Tails.

Tails took a moment to collect himself after the disorienting journey with Sonic, to which a bright skyline filled his view.

In front of them was a large hill, to which they were on top of.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Said Tails, in awe at the sight.

"Not quite," Said Sonic, smirking.

"Then what did you want to show me?" Said Tails, confused at the hedgehog's words.

"We're going on a night downtown," Said Sonic, glaring into Tails' widening eyes as Tails could only smile stupidly at.

A large sign portruded from the ground, reading in large letters "STUDIOPOLIS"

After a night of fun, running, and exploring the beautiful cityskape, the pair decided to call it quits.

"That was fun!" Cried Tails, astonished by the great night he was having.

"It's not over yet," Said Sonic, grabbing his friend's sholder.

Sonic led Tails back to the top of the hill they were at earlier, sitting down on the soft grass.

Tails sat besides Sonic, and the two quickly spread across the green ground below, staring off into the stars above.

"Thanks for everything, Sonic," Said Tails, smiling from ear to ear.

"No problem, anything for my best bro!" Responded Sonic, smirking at the fox's gesture.

Tails shivered as the winds blew strong, stuttering as he tried to speak.

Sonic quickly noticed, and decided they should head back home.

Sonic hoisted Tails onto his back once more, preparing a Peel-Out and a short boost.

Before Sonic got to the final stage of his Peel-Out, his legs collapsed under himself, leading him to fall onto the ground.

"Sonic?" Tails muttered, scared for Sonic's safety.

"I must be too worn out, no big surprise considering how much running we did back at Studiopolis," Said Sonic, panting as he spoke.

"Well, we need to find a place to sleep," Said Tails, shivering as he spoke.

Sonic agreed, and the two looked for a hotel to sleep in.

After 30 minutes, the two finally checked into a hotel, embracing the comfort of the indoors as they did so.

Sonic hopped into bed, Tails followed into the other positioned at the other end of the room.

After a failed attempt of going to sleep, Tails pointed out how it was too cold to sleep.

Sonic had issues sleeping as well, he nodded his head to show Tails this.

"What do you propose we do?" Said Sonic, shivering as he spoke.

"We could always try to sleep together," Said Tails, stuttering his words as he spoke.

Sonic took no time to shuffle aside, allowing Tails to creep into the same bed as him.

Tails wormed his way over to Sonic, inviting the heat emitting from his body.

Sonic grabbed onto Tails' waist, his slight blush concealed by the near-blackness.

The two embraced each other, sharing body heat as the sting of the cold retreated. And in that moment, all was good.

That was until Tails leaned over to place a small kiss on the hedgehog's cheek, quickly waking the both of them from their half-sleep.

"Tails..." Said Sonic, unsure of what to say.

Tears began emmiting from Tails' eyes as he ran out of the room, Sonic quickly persuing.

"Tails, come back!" Yelled Sonic, dashing through the lobby.

A crack of thunder could be heard as Tails ran out of the building, rain falling hard on the lands of Mobius.

While Sonic was deathly afraid of water, he knew that Tails was even more scared of lightning. Sonic didn't wait, he didn't have time to think.

Tails ran until he couldn't run anymore, another wave of lightning struck, frightening the fox.

Tears continued to emit from his eyes, "Why did I have to do that?" "Why did I have to ruin what we had?"

Sonic caught up to Tails shortly after, he noticed Tails standing atop the hill they were on just earlier.

Sonic trudged up the hill, hoping his friend woudn't run any more.

As Sonic reached the top, Tails muttered a low moan, "You hate me, don't you,"

"Of course I don't hate you, why would I?" Said Sonic, standing beside the fox.

Sonic opened his arms, to which the young fox gladly jumped into. The two shared a loving embrace as Tails cried on Sonic's shoulder, Sonic rubbing Tails' back to soothe the fox.

Tails opened his mouth once more, "Because Sonic..."

Silence stood between the two boys, what was only a few seconds of staring felt like an eternity of anxiety and doubt.

Tails finally blurted what he had to say, "Because I love you,"

Sonic stood silent, watching as Tails continued to cry in his shoulder.

That was when Tails felt Sonic change position, Sonic cupped Tails' face between his ungloved hands.

Sonic wiped the tears off of Tails' cheeks as the fox stood in shock. Sonic leaned in and planted his lips on Tails', Tails felt a rush of euphoria going through him, stimulating all of his emotions at once while melting his negative thoughts away.

Sonic felt whole, finally understanding why he pushed away any girl that wanted to go out with him, it wasn't just because he was gay, he already knew that, it was because his real love was by his side the whole time.

The two were truly in a state of bliss.

After those long seconds of heaven, Sonic broke away from the kiss, and in a moment of pure glee, opened his mouth once more, "Tails, I love you, too,"

\-- AUTHOR'S NOTES --

Hi, thanks for reading until the end, it's much appreciated. I just wanted to say that this was a lot of fun to make, my first (completed) fanfic, too! I'm not sure if I'll ever make a sequel, but I'll make sure to apply what I learned here to it if it ever happens.

Thanks for reading, good night.

\- Your friend, Felix


End file.
